Insulam Dracones
Kapitanie! Kapitanie Carlosie! Cerberyjski kapitan w prostym mundurze kapitańskim odwrócił się do swojego adiutanta.Był ciekaw jakie to wieści sprawiły że ten zwykle spokojny chłopak biegł na złamanie karku. -O co chodzi sierżancie Valmarze? Chłopak ciągle dysząc zaczął mówić. -Kapitanie, sondy wróciły ze zwiadu w sektorze XC-455.Panie nie uwierzysz co znalazły! Carlos zwykle niezwykle spokojny zmarszczył brwi.Sierżant zwykle rzeczowy dziś zachowywał się niezwykle nieprofesjonalne, zresztą również nielogiczne. -Młody! Chłopak nagle się zmieszał pod wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty. -Przepraszam.Sondy namierzyły zamieszkany świat w układzie XC-455/A4.Ze skanów satelitarnych udało nam się na razie że na plancie żyją ludzie.Imają oni technologie na poziomie daleko lepszym od imperialnego tylko że to nie jest najlepsze, są lepsi nawet od nas i innych nam podobnych. Carlos spojrzał z zaciekawieniem.Chłopak miał prawo jednak się ekscytować bo niecodziennie odkrywa się zagubione ludzkie światy o jakiej takiej technologi, a tu znaleźli coś wielokrotnie bardziej zaawansowanego. -Co aż tak cię poruszyło? -Panie wg naszych skanów oni żyją tam jak w jakieś grze fantasy!!! -Co? -Po prostu mają Smoki i inne takie stwory... Kapitanowi oczy nagle rozbłysły, wiedział że technologia służąca do podtrzymywania świata z fantasy może kryć niezwykłe skarby cenne dla jego państwa. -Do kapitan statku kurs na XC-455/A4 ! Historia Insulam Dracones jest planetą na granicy segmentów Tepestus i Ultima poza światłem Astronomiconu.Skolonizowana została gdy ludzkość była u szczytu chwały i ówcześni władcy planety postanowili stworzyć na tym globie syntezę zaawansowanej technologicznie cywilizacji i świata jak z gry fantasy.W swojej przezorności wykasowali wszelkie dane o projekcie z jakichkolwiek oficjalnych rejestrów oraz zrezygnowali z robotów bojowych(LzŻ).Cała początkowa populacja planety (z wyjątkiem władców) została wyhodowana ze specjalnie dobranego i zmodyfikowanego DNA.Gdy reszta ludzkości zaczęła mieć poważne kłopoty z Immaterium,Ludźmi z Żelaza i atakami xeno planeta ta trwałą nietknięta i rozwijała się w niezwykły na skalę galaktyki sposób.Izolację tego niesamowitego globu przerwała dopiero zagubiona misja Systemów Cerberusa badająca uaktywnienie się tajemniczego nadajnika. Insulam Dracones Planeta jest typowym światem-ogrodem(przynajmniej z wyglądu), zielonym o słodkim czystym powietrzu i krystalicznie czystej wodzie.Dziwi fakt że taka sytuacja ma miejsce mimo odkrytej zaawansowanej technologi.Póki co eksploratorzy z Systemów nie są w stanie nic innego o tym globie powiedzieć. Okiem mieszkańca-czyli opis świata Insulam Dracones jest czymś o czym ludzkość śniła w dniach swojej chwały.Społeczeństwem które dzięki bajecznej technologi zamiast zdewastować ubogaciła glob.Mimo tego ze planetę zasiedla ok 6 mld ludzi praktycznie nie ma ścieków i zanieczyszczeń przemysłowych.Do tego dzięki faktowi stworzenia ludzi in vitro zaprogramowano ich na prawie elfi sposób myślenia.Do tego frakcja ze Złotej Ery dzięki zabiegom łączenia nano i bioinżynierii stworzyła niezwykłe tutejsze istoty.By zapewnić planecie niezwykłe wręcz rezerwy całą jej infrastrukturę zasila macierzysta gwiazda układu-dzięki niezwykłemu pierścieniowi wokół planety będącego podstawą systemu obronnego i energetycznego("wysysa on niejako energię z gwiazdy zasilając skomplikowane maszyny pod ziemią jak i generuje niezwykle potężne pole ochronne)). Wojownicy Każde tutejsze królestwo a jest ich 6 dysponuje zaawansowanymi wojownikami zrzeszanymi w armiach tworzonych na wzór bractw rycerskich.Mimo tego iż glob nigdy nie widział inwazji żadnej obcej siły pogrążone w wiecznych walkach między sobą(ale dzięki Radzie Starszych nie dochodzi do wybuchu wojny totalnej). CI wojownicy w pancerzach wspomaganych wzorowanych na gotyckie zbroje to podstawowi wojownicy tutejszych bractw.Pancerz noszony przez nich jest tym do czego wciąż dąży reszta Imperium(Systemy tez :D).Dzięki doskonałym materiałom,niezwykle wydajnemu zasilaniu i oprogramowaniu oraz tarczom kinetycznym zapewnia ochronę na poziomie zbroi terminatorskiej.Tacy wojownicy do walk stosują najczęściej potężna miotacze plazmowe i miecze energetyczne. Wojownicy którzy wygrali tysiące pojedynków i wojen między bractwami mogą w końcu dostąpić zaszczytu przywdziania prześwietnej zbroi weterana.Pancerz ten będący szczytem tego czym może być pancerz wspomagany pozwala na samotne walki z setkami wrogów.Ze względu że wojownicy w tym pancerzu korzystają z potężnych dwuręcznych mieczy energetycznych do walki na dystans stosują podwójny karabinek plazmowy wbudowany w osłonę na lewe przedramię.Do tego obie rękawice maga zmienić się w rękawice energetyczne(o ograniczonej ale i tak sporej sporej sile). Niektórzy z wojowników którzy dostąpili namaszczenia na weterana nie chcą zmienić się w chodzące czołgi.Tacy zasilają bractwa jeźdźców.Ich pancerze są lżejsze nawet od pancerzy Iron Knights ale mają dużo potężniejsze tarcze kinetyczne.W walce z grzbietu swoich wierzchowców posługują się bronią przypominającą skróconą glewię(coś jak to z obrazka powyżej).By dosięgnąć wrogów poza zasięgiem swojej broni białej (będącej najdoskonalszymi ostrzami rezonansowymi używanymi przez ludzi) stosują miotacze plazmowe o sile i zasięgu nieosiągalnej dla innych. Bestie te to zmodyfikowane i sztucznie wyhodowane wilki z prostymi wszczepami są podstawowym mięsem armatnim walczących bractw. Dzięki wszczepom są niezawodne,lojalne i pozbawione wszelkiej litości.Jednak ze względu na brak sensownego pancerza skutecznie walczą tylko w dużych hordach. Te zmodyfikowane genetycznie konie poddane skomplikowanym ulepszeniom bionicznym są podstawowym wierzchowcem dla walczących "rycerzy" bractw.Wbudowany w jego skórę elastyczny i niezwykle wytrzymały pancerz zapewnia niezwykłą ochronę.Róg to tak naprawdę potężny miotacz energetyczny a do tego ogon to tak naprawdę potężna broń energetyczna.Do tego bestia ta potrafi pędzić 300 km/h. Zielone smoki to najczęściej spotkane stwory których początków należy dopatrywać się w czasach tworzenia tego świata.Niezwykła budowa tych stworzeń to wynik niesłychanie genialnego pomysłu na syntezę organizmu żywego z syntetycznym.Stwory te dzięki niezwykle potężnej psionice są w stanie strzelać strugami niezwykłego pochodzącego z osnowy kwasu.Jeden z najliczniejszych typów tutejszych smoków ale również najsłabszy.Wszystkie osobniki są samcami. Ten smok jest nieco potężniejszy od powyższego.Lepiej opancerzony od poprzednika, nieco mniejszy ale zdecydowanie szybszy stanowi podstawę oddziałów wsparcia sił naziemnych.W przeciwieństwie do poprzednika z wykorzystaniem psioniki potrafi miotać on potężnymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi zdolnymi niszczyć pancerze Iron Knights.Wszystkie osobniki to samce chodź niekiedy wykluwają się hermafrodyty ze zdolnościami rozrodczymi-zwykle niszczone są przez samice. Drugi najpotężniejszy typ smoka o wyjątkowo nieprzewidywalnej naturze.Dosiadający go wojownicy pod wpływem jego aury zaczynają zmieniać się powoli w fanatyków prędkości i zniszczenia -Krwawych Jeźdźców.Tylko ten typ smoka oraz smok czarny ma szansę i prawo kopulować z samicami smoczego gatunku.Gdy dochodzi do godów niebo nad planetą zmienia się w tytaniczne pole bitwy na którym ściera się psioniczno-pochodny ogień i strugi entropii. Najpotężniejsza bestia bojowa na całej planecie.Super szybkie i zwinne oraz miotające niezwykłymi :strugami entropii" są w stanie anihilować każdy napotkany cel.Zwykle to ten typ smoka ma prawo kopulować z samicą choć niekiedy zaszczytu tego dostępują najpotężniejsze z czerwonych-zwykle jednak to czarne wygrywają pościg za samicą i walki o prawo bycia ojcem miotu. Jedyny żeński typ smoka jaki naturalnie występuje. Największy spośród wszystkich ale również najpotężniejszy.Dzięki niezwykłemu wręcz potencjałowi psionicznymi nie dość ze jest w stanie miotać czystą energią osnowy o niezwykłej wręcz sile to również jest w stanie kontrolować umysły innych smoków.Zawsze dosiadane są białe smoczyce przez kobiety gdyż ze względu na połączenie umysłów smoka i jeźdźca podczas smoczych godów podobne wydarzenia dzieją się wśród uziemionych jeźdźców. Podsumowanie Świat ten był niesamowicie zaawansowany już w Złotej Erze ale obecnie to klejnot niezwykłej technologi zagubiony w ciemnościach kosmosu.Na razie do tej planety dotarli ludzie z Systemów choć już wiadomo że nie byli pierwszymi ludzkimi odkrywcami.Również Eldarzy wiedzą o tym miejscu jednak nigdy nawet do niego nie podlatują ze względu na zazdrość.Jednak cerberyjscy odkrywcy podejrzewają że sam Imperator chciał by planeta dołączyła do Imperium.Jednak Rada Starszych wszystkich spoza ochronnego pola otaczającego planetę traktują wyłącznie jako gości.Każda próba inwazji skończy się na polu ochronnym a każda próba kradzieży zaraz po jej dokonaniu. Jednak gwiazda macierzysta układu powoli się destabilizuje ze względu na gargantuiczny pobór mocy do zasilania wszystkiego na planecie.Gdy to zacznie grozić wybuchem prawdopodobnie cały ten cud technologi zniknie spalony termonuklearnym wybuchem w kosmicznej skali.Dlatego Technokracja za wszelką cenę negocjuje by mieszkańcy tej utopii dali im choć kilka strzępów technologii,póki co dostali oni schemat(którego nawet nie potrafią poprawnie odczytać) zawierający podstawy konstrukcji ich pierścienia.A kolejne statki badawcze donoszą o coraz większej destabilizacji gwiazdy oraz o coraz częstszych erupcjach na słońcu. Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk